


Aid

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALBW Spoilers, Disabled Character, Implied spoilers, M/M, Mute Link, RavLink, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every hero has their guide, though sometimes Ravio wonders if he is a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: implied spoilers

Hyrule was a strange place, Ravio had to admit. Ever since he had come and set up shop, he had seen a lot more strange things than customers. Also monsters - it seemed that no land could truly have peace.

Then again, what was happening couldn't exactly be considered a normal, every day occurrence for Hyrule.

Either way, the road outside was no safe place for a merchant like him. Setting up shop in the hero's house had been the safest option.

Not that he had known just what a hero that Link was when he had first met him, however. He also had to admit, their first meeting could have gone a bit better. Ravio had pretty much barged in without permission, and completely changed the layout of Link's house. With his own place gone, he had made himself cozy. In the process, he had completely disregarded the original owner.

It had also taken a while for them both to learn to communicate properly. Part of it was Ravio's fault, being too eager to set up shop to look at him. The other reason was learning to decipher his hand signs and to read his lips, which moved normally, though no sound was released.

However, now that he did understand, he tried to say more to Link. Nothing too big or too long, being a hero was a busy job, but he tried to let him know how he felt. He wished him the best of luck, and tried to give him all the tips that he could. What Link was doing was no ordinary act, and he deserved to have a few extra tips to help him along the way.

In turn, the hero would look at him and tell Ravio about what he saw. He never went into depth, signing slowly so that Ravio could easily follow along. This time, his eyes never left the hero, following after his hands and lips, and turning away for nothing. Link just told the basics of what he needed to face; Ravio supposed that he was not doing that on purpose. The hero could not tell him much because he did not know much. He was simply heading forward, his sword drawn, ready to do what was right.

As much as Ravio prided himself in doing what was right, he often questioned himself to if he actually did.

He could only watch Link, admiring the courage and morality that he was unsure that he would ever have.

But even if he didn't, at least he knew of one that did, and Ravio would be damned if he did not help him.


End file.
